


Puppy

by quicksparrows



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio finds a gift for Cristina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

_Firenze, 1475_

 

"Isn't it sweet?"

Ezio glanced over to see what Cristina was talking about, only to see her standing over a wicker basket full of puppies. One was in her arms, squirming with nervous energy, frantically licking the underside of her chin as she laughed. She ran her hand over the back of its tiny head, cooing over it as the merchant looked on.

"It's... energetic," he replied, approaching and reaching to pet it, too. The pup turned to him, trying to get out of Cristina's arms. "Do you really need it? It could just end up being a bother."

"Hmm," Cristina replied, thoughtfully, and she lifted the dog away from her, holding it up in the air to inspect it. The puppy hung in her hands, still squirming. Cristina glanced at Ezio with a smile. "I suppose I already have one energetic dog in my life."

The merchant snickered. Ezio caught on a second too late, embarrassing himself. His smile faded.

"Hey!"

Cristina laughed, and set the puppy down in the basket again, amongst its sisters and brothers.

"You're too easy," she said, linking her arm with his.

He ignored the jab and asked, "You're not going to get the poor thing? What a tease. Poor dog."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "I haven't the money on me. And I'll show you _tease._ "

Ezio laughed, and patted his coin purse. It felt full, but he pretended it wasn't. "I'd help, mia cara, but I haven't enough florins, either."

Cristina shrugged, and she leant up on the balls of her feet to press a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

"I had best get back to my chaperone, anyway, before she suspects something."

He let her go, and when she vanished around the corner down the street, he reached back into the basket and lifted the puppy out by the scruff. It yapped at him once and he tucked it under one arm, and then pulled out his coin purse and counted out the right coinage. He offered it to the merchant, who pocketed it.

Then he had to figure out what to do with the dog until it got dark.

 

-x-

 

It took Ezio a moment to figure out how to scale the wall, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of this obstacle sooner. How did he expect to climb to her window with a squirming puppy occupying his hands? He sighed, looking around for something he could use as a makeshift sling. Nothing. Eventually, he sighed, trying to keep a hold on the puppy and unlace the front of his doublet at the same time.

He tucked the puppy inside, and laced it up half-way, so that the little beast could poke his head out.

"Don't squirm," he warned the dog, "You'll scratch me and fall out the bottom, and then I will have to buy a new puppy."

Dogs don't understand Italian. The puppy continued wiggling around, but Ezio dealt with it, tightening his belt another notch and starting the climb. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but not all that bad. Getting up onto the balcony and over it without flattening the poor pup against his chest was a little harder, but he managed. 

He opened the balcony door as quietly as he could, and slipped into Cristina's room. She was already asleep, stretched out in bed, and he crept closer as he freed the puppy from his clothing. Gently as he could to not disturb her, he climbed into her bed. He placed the puppy on her chest, and it immediately started walking around and licking her face.

Cristina woke with a start, almost screaming before she realized it was a dog. Ezio resisted the urge to burst out laughing at the look on her face, and she sat up quickly, scooping the dog up in her arms.

Then she turned to him and slapped him. Playfully, mind, just enough to give him a knock, and certainly enough to hurt him.

"You scared me half to death," she hissed, but the tone of her voice didn't match the look of delight on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I got you a puppy," he replied, grinning.

"You dog," she replied, leaning over to kiss him. When she broke it off and laughed under her breath, he gently pushed her over and shifted to be on top of her. She pulled him into the kiss again, one hand on his cheek, the other arm around the back of his neck.

They necked for a moment until the puppy decided to join in and lick the sides of their faces. They broke apart again and Ezio picked up the dog by the scruff and unceremoniously lowered it to the floor and dropped it.

"Down," he said to it, to Cristina's laughter, and then he captured her in a kiss once more.


End file.
